


Starships, They're Meant to Fly

by ElizaStyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battlestar Galactica Game, Battlestar Galactica References, Board Games, Bucky the drama queen, Bucky the ultimate fanboy, Drabble, Fluff, Intense party, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had just discovered Battlestar Galactica for himself and when he found out about the board game it was just a matter of time before they were all doomed.<br/>In other words: an adorable drabble wherein Bucky is one hell of a drama queen, Bruce is too logical for board games and Tony finally embraces his evil side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships, They're Meant to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I chose to celebrate [International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489)! Yay for me ^^  
> If you have no clue what is this even about, in shortest words possible - in the boardgame based on the TV Series Battlestar Galactica the participants are members of a crew of an spaceship and their task is to reach Earth through solving occuring problems and making jumps from one destination to another. In order to achieve their goal they need to work as a team but amongst them there are evil Cylons undercover who sabotage their actions. If you are hungry for more detailed info, [here](http://new.fantasyflightgames.com/ffg_content/Battlestar_Galactica/bsg-rulebook-web.pdf) you can find the rulebook of the game.  
> I'm a huge nerd, I know.

"One jump, come on!" Bucky bit his lip.  
"Shhh, Basestar attacks and..." Tony observed Bruce throw the dice and almost kissed the seven that showed. "Your poison?"  
Banner picked a token. "Supplies." he announced gravely and turned the resource dial to zero.  
"Aaaand... the Cylons win!" Tony grinned.

"This game is **made** to be impossible." Bruce sighed.  
Bucky just huffed and pouted.  
"Don't worry, Buck..." Steve patted his shoulder. "Next time..."  
"Stevie, we're dying  **now!** " Bucky dramatically drapped his arms over him. "Kiss me goodbye!"

Under the unceasing fire of hostile armada President Rogers hurried to fullfill Admiral's Barnes deathwish.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words is SO little...


End file.
